Cúspide Mortal
by Haruhi Tanaka
Summary: Convivir con L no estaba en sus planes. ¿Podra ella soportar su presencia cada dia? Serie de pequeñas historias que van como un abecedario. LxMisa
1. Amane

Espero que les guste, es una serie de pequeñas historias sin rumbo alguno (Risas) que van como un abecedario, esto está inspirado en el abecedario de _Rise of the Guardians_, autor: _Nefertary Queen_

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Cúspide Mortal

Amane

Sus parpados se despegaron con suma dificultad, tan pesados… su garganta estaba seca y sus ganas de levantarse y empezar el día estaban por los suelos.

Desganadamente se levantó de la cama sin ánimos y camino hacia el hermoso y decorado baño de ahora su alcoba y allí se encerró.

Lavo su cara en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo que tenía al frente, **diferente, fría e irreconocible**, asi era como podía describirse ahora, en vez de aquella infantil y chillona personalidad que había tenido tiempo atrás, pero se sintió agradecida de que con el tiempo que fue cambiando su personalidad, sus ojos fueron abriendo, poco a poco…

Desnudo su adormecido cuerpo y se introdujo en la tina que había dejado llenando, limpio cada parte de su cuerpo sabiendo que aunque lo limpiara y restregara muchas veces seguidas, dentro de ella algo había sido _manchado._

Después de que pasara algunos minutos de fregar su cuerpo, salió de la tina con cuidado y cubriendo su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla, giro la perilla del baño y vio su alcoba.

Suspiro, _ahora ese lugar era __**su **__casa._

Busco entre su armario alguna ropa que usar, de toda aquella ropa oscura, encontró un vestido cuello largo y mangas largas que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y que decidió usar.

Salió de la alcoba para encontrarse con el inmenso pasillo cubierto de ventanas tapadas por cortinas, dejándolo tan oscuro y solitario, camino escaleras hacia abajo para llegar a el comedor.

El olor de la comida pego en su cara y pudo ver montones de documentos y papeles en la gran mesa y en una de esas sillas se encontraba el único personaje restante de su desafortunado destino; revisando algunos documentos, se sentó en el último extremo de la mesa y el silencio reino en aquel solitario lugar.

Los documentos bajaron hasta tocar la madera pulida de la mesa y el rostro que tendría que ver hasta que sus últimos días llegaran la miro directamente y sin miedo por primera vez esa mañana, con sus ojos tan oscuros y penetrantes. Todo en él era curioso, su caminar encorvado, su sentar en cuclillas, sus comidas azucaras y su aspecto… tan despeinado, tan pálido, con ojeras muy pronunciadas por la falta de sueño pero sobre todo, tan callado y sin sentimientos que demostrar en aquel rostro inexpresivo – _Amane…_ - Y tal vez eso era algo que Misa no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

.

Bueeeeeeeno~ ese fue el primero, no es muy romántico... lo sé, pero quería hacerlo un poco más acorde a la situación real, por cierto esto es como un _"qué hubiera pasado si a la final L gana y de paso salva a misa"_... La siguiente es la _"B"…_ estaba pensando en _"Beso"_ pero no se…

¡Besos, espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Beso

Nota de autor: Primero que nada gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y espero que sigan leyendo. Este decidí publicarlo hoy para celebrar el día de san Valentín y dejárselos como regalo, así que antes de que acabe el día…

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Cúspide Mortal.

Besos.

Desde pequeña soñaba con dar su primer beso como aquellas películas que solía ver; en una fiesta elegante donde ella es el centro de atención por ser tan elegante y grácil, donde llega la hora de elegir con que caballero abrir la primera pieza de baile y cuando la confusión y las ganas de salir corriendo la invaden, llega su príncipe azul, el que todo el mundo admira y envidia, a confesarle su amor eterno pero primero baila con ella mientras sus miradas se entrelazan sin prestar atención de la multitud que mira asombrada, _ahí es donde cambia el escenario_… después de haber bailado toda la noche, van a el balcón donde el príncipe tiene que anunciar algo y el balcón es el lugar perfecto para eso, ya que muestra una hermosa luna resplandeciente y muchas estrellas brillar en el cielo oscuro. El príncipe agarra sus manos y después de decir palabras y promesas de amor, acerca sus labios a los de ella (Con su consentimiento) y la besa suavemente.

Pero al crecer Misa entendió que aquello solo era una farsa, el beso perfecto solo existía en las películas. Ella ya había dado su primer beso a Yagami Light, en ese entonces ella estaba cegada por este, tan cegada que pensó que aquel beso era igual de perfecto en que las películas porque simplemente estaba lleno de "amor y cariño", pero no era así, se dio cuenta de lo frio y mecánico que había sido aquel beso.

**Definitivamente cosas como esas, no existían.**

Llego como pudo a su casa y consiguió abrir la puerta después de haber maldecido un poco al no encontrar la llave en su bolso, camino tambaleante hacia el interruptor y prendió las luces de la oscura y solitaria casa, subió las escaleras sujetándose fuerte de el barandal, se sentía un poco torpe y su visión estaba borrosa, aquello hacia que tropezara seguido con algo… tal vez no debió tomar mucho, abrió la puerta de su alcoba y camino con paso apresurado a su cómoda cama, se echó en esta sin siquiera cambiar sus prendas, lo único que quería y necesitaba era descansar sobre sus cómodas sabanas, sintió cierto placer al cerrar los ojos y relajar sus músculos tensados.

- Llegas tarde… – Se sobresaltó al oír la voz del detective – Has bebido ¿Verdad? – Misa no contesto, era mejor para ella hacerse la dormida, ya que no tenía ánimos de hablar y menos con el – Eso no funcionara Amane – Camino hasta la cama, encorvado y arrastrando sus pies y se paró justamente al frente de ella, Misa solo decidió poner en práctica lo que una vez le enseñaron, **actuar**… _"Mantén la calma, ya se ira por sí solo"_

- Eso no funcionara conmigo, No soy estúpido – Se acercó más a la cama y se sentó en esta, siguió mirando a la rubia que yacía acostaba boca bajo en la cama – Puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo y lo sabes – _"Mierda"_ sabia de lo que era capaza aquel chico, así que volteo su cara lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Estaba cansada y sus ojos ardían y ahora tenía que soportar al extravagante detective.

- Has llegado muy tarde… - No se molestó para nada en responder a su pregunta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que me iba a escapar? ¡Pues no! Aquí estoy… - Miro molesta y escondió otra vez su cara entre las finas sabanas.

- Claro que no te ibas a poder escapar Amane – Miro al suelo y después volvió su mirada a la nombrada – Puedes escaparte e irte a cualquier lugar pero siempre te encontrare – Eso solo causo un escalofrió en Misa, él era tan frio y estaba segura que tenía esa mirada penetrante en ella.

Después de que el silencio reino por un rato en la alcoba, Misa solo miro con molestia al detective.

- Ya lárgate… - Su mandíbula estaba un poco tensada, en cambio L, solo le miraba con una cara inexpresiva y llena de aburrimiento.

- Mírate, se nota que bebiste mucho… - Ignoro lo que para él solo era ruido, Misa no pudo resistir más, siempre había sido así y al parecer siempre será así con ella, se sentó en la cama y quedo al frente de él, tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Vete – Estaba cansada, aturdida y con muchas ganas de tocar aquella mullida cama y descansar sus ojos rojos pero no, aquel 'imbécil' que ahora tenía que ver todo los días, la molestaba en momentos como ese.

- He leído tu diario mientras no estabas - _¿Diario?_ _¡Ella no tenía diario!_ Iba a decir algo pero L siguió hablando – Dirás que no tienes, pero cuando eras insoportable lo tenías… Así que lo leí, es realmente estúpido lo que escribías – Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, estaba increíblemente molesta, no dijo nada y no hizo nada, solo se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de par en par.

- Bueno chico inteligente, vete – Termino de decir con algo de resentimiento, L solo se levantó y camino hasta ella, vio en su mirada arder con una increíble furia, _no era la misma chica chillona de antes_… Se acercó más de lo normal a la rubia, invadiendo su espacio vital, miro como esta cambio su expresión a una anonada… Eso le gustaba, agarro las pequeñas manos de esta y la aprisiono contra la pared, aprovecho su inmovilidad y la beso.

Sus labios se movían lentamente, transmitiendo lujuria y deseos de sentir ese cosquilleo interno siempre, L apretó más sus labios y después de varios roces, mordió su labio inferior y miro con sus ojos llenos de lascivia las reacciones de Misa, sabia lo mucho que eso le causaba escalofríos, esta solo cerro con fuerza los ojos. Sonrió un poco y siguió besando aquellos labios que a pesar de no probar nada con azúcar, eran dulces, beso con lentitud y con una lujuria desenfrenada, se adentró en su boca y probó cada parte de ella con su lengua.

Termino separándose y viendo lo sonrojada y sorprendida que estaba Misa que no podía articular palabra alguna en ese momento.

- Déjame decirte Amane que este tipo de besos es el que no muestran en las películas clichés que ves – La miro por última vez y se encamino hacia su cuarto que terminaba a lo último del inmenso pasillo, dejando a Misa desconcertada, sin habla, sonrojada y tal vez… _Con ganas de más._

.

.

.

Eso es todo, feliz día de san Valentín!

Tal vez no me quedo muy bien xD No soy buena cuando se trata de besos o cosas así…

Me siento como una pervertida a decir verdad xD


	3. Coral

Nota de autor: No sabía que poner en la _"C" _así que les dije a mis amigas que me dieran buenas ideas para un título, me dieron ideas como _Corazón, Cascabel y Coral,_ de entre todos elegí _Coral._

Algunas de mis amigas me dijeron _"¿Por qué no elegiste Corazón o Cascabel?" _Me gusto_ Corazón_ pero no quería hacer de este Fic tan empalagoso (Además no soy buena haciendo escenas de amor xD) y _Cascabel _me gusto pero _Coral_ lo supero xD

Espero que les guste y Gracias a todos por los Reviews, me alegra que les vaya gustando esta historia (:

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Cúspide Mortal

Coral.

Sintió el calor intenso agruparse en sus enrojecidas mejillas y en sus pequeñas orejas descubiertas, levanto su mano hasta la zona de sus ojos para cubrirse del intenso sol que se asomaba en ese día haciéndolo tan caluroso y sofocador, si fuera por ella se metería a el mar que solo estaba a unos centímetros de ella y que parecía estar llamándola pero en vez de eso enterró sus pies en la arena y se quedó mirando como el mar llegaba de vez en cuando a sus pies.

Ella se encontraba exhausta de su trabajo, en realidad de su vida matutina así que decidió dejarlo todo por ese día, empaco algunas cosas que le podían ser útiles en la playa y justó cuando estaba por girar la perilla de entrada y disfrutar de un día sin hacer nada en la playa.

- ¿A dónde vas? - _¡Carajo! ¡Sabía que eso iba a pasar!_ No hay día en que ella pueda comer, dormir o ducharse en paz _¿Por qué?_ Porque él siempre está ahí, volteándole las jugadas siempre. Giro con lentitud hacia donde provenía aquella monótona voz y pudo visar por el rabillo del ojo a el detective, encorvado con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean degastado y descalzo como de costumbre.

Después de eso el detective también se unió a su plan de irse un rato a la playa lo cual la dejo sorprendida ya que este, según Misa, era una persona asocial que solo gastaba su tiempo resolviendo casos que solo llamaran la atención.

Sintió el agua tocar sus pies y volverse espuma en la arena hasta desaparecer, el viento revolvía y se llevaba consigo hasta cierto punto algunos mechones de su cabello rubio y el sol le pegaba de lleno en todo su pequeño cuerpo, enrojeciendo su espalda, hombros y cara.

Decidió levantarse de la arena, tenía que echar en su cuerpo bloqueador solar antes de agarrar una insolación por estar mucho a la exposición del sol que no la dejaría conciliar el sueño durante algunos días, de mala gana camino hasta la gran sombrilla que estaba a unos metros de ella y en donde se encontraba el excéntrico detective, cada paso que daba era más cansino para ella, la arena estaba caliente y el sol solo enrojecía mas su espalda, apresuro el paso y cuando llego a la sombrilla se sentó al lado del detective guardando cierta distancia, sintió la arena tibia y ya no tenía su entrecejo fruncido, sintió alivio en su rostro y en algunas partes del cuerpo.

Después de echarse el bloqueador, se acomodó en su sitio y cerro sus ojos para descansar y dormir un poco, al cabo de unos minutos de concentrarse en su interior, el ruido a su alrededor empezó a disminuir y sus pensamientos se distorsionaban a un punto donde para ella ya no había vuelta atrás de tomar el control de sus pensamientos.

.

.

Abrió sus parpados con cansancio y llevo las manos para restregar sus ojos que veían borroso _¿Cuánto había dormido?_

Miro hacia un lado en busca de su acompañante, mas Ryuzaki no se encontraba en el lugar donde hasta ahora no se había movido por horas, tal vez se cansó de estar en cuclillas y fue a estirar su cuerpo un rato, Misa dudaba mucho sobre… eso de cansarse por estar en cuclillas, sabia lo extraño que podía ser aquel hombre.

Aunque podía ser posible, se relajó en su asiento y con los ojos cerrados duro algunos minutos los cuales se le hicieron eterno pensando en cosas triviales, miro claramente hacia su alrededor, ya no había muchas personas y el cielo había comenzado a cambiar de tonalidades.

_Eso no era bueno._

_¿A dónde carajos había ido Ryuzaki?_ Ordeno algunas cosas que estaban al aire y camino hacia el automóvil, mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba uno de sus tantos números, en su mente rezaba por que tuviera el teléfono a la mano. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, no es que le preocupaba si estaba bien o al menos se encontraba con vida, más bien si fuera por ella lo dejaría solo en ese lugar pero él tenía las llaves del carro y eso era importante en esa situación.

Justo cuando iba a marcar a el número, viso entre la poca multitud a Ryuzaki, caminando de manera tranquila… Al estilo de él. Ella estaba hecha una furia, no exactamente una furia… Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco preocupada y eso solo le hizo sentir un dolor palpitante en su cabeza por estresarse de nada, el culpable de eso era él y nada o nadie más que él.

_¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?_

El solo pasó el seguro del auto permitiéndole a Misa abrir una de las puertas de atrás y guardar las cosas. Suspiro cansada... A la final no pudo relajarse del todo con alguien que solo fue como una carga (de penetrantes ojos) sobre su lomo.

Se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta del copiloto cuando sintió un tirón de su muñeca, volteo a ver la inexpresiva cara del detective y espero a que dijera algo, este solo saco de su bolsillo un collar de corales suave a la vista y de gran belleza, que puso con cuidado en el cuello de Misa.

_No, no, no, no… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso es __**imbécil?**_ Ella como la persona famosa que era sabía muy bien que las joyas de coral son piezas únicas, en peligro de extinción, y sobre todo muy pero muy costosas y a pesar de su timidez en ese momento, lo miro con mala cara.

- ¿Q-Que es esto, Ryuzaki? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta este tipo de prenda? – Era obvio que él lo sabía.

- Guarda silencio y solo úsalo en mi presencia – Sin más que decir, pasó por un lado de ella terminando la conversación, abrió la puerta del piloto y allí se metió, dejando a Misa completamente desconcertada y sonrojada.

Miro su collar de nuevo y camino rápido hacia la puerta del copiloto, a pesar de todo eso fue un lindo gesto de su parte… Se sentó en el asiento un poco incomoda y después de un rato de pensar en si darle las gracias o hacer caso omiso, tomo mucha fuerza de voluntad y lo miro.

- G-Gracias… - Se acercó un poco con duda y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, para volver a mirar hacia su lado del vidrio.

El no dijo nada y ella no espero nada a cambio por haber hecho aquella acción, sabía perfectamente la personalidad poco sutil y hostil del detective, más lo que no sabía Misa es que después de haber hecho contacto con Ryuzaki, este solo mostro por un momento fugaz una leve sonrisa que solo alguien muy observador como él podría notar, mas esa sonrisa no demostraba ni la cuarta parte de todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

.

.

.

Lo sé, soy una buena para nada estúpida que no escribe bien xD

Siento que este no quedo muy… ¡Ya saben! … siento que ni siquiera va al menos un poquito con los personajes... Bueh, Espero que les guste.

Sigo sin saber cómo hacer el siguiente, estaba pensando en _"D" _de _dulce_ ¿Alguna idea? :3

Quiero hacerlo algo así como… "No me simpatizas pero me metes en situaciones incomodas y graciosas para los espectadores" (Risas) Lo sé, estoy loca ¡Jaja!

¡Besos y cuídense! Nos vemos al siguiente x3

Todos los reviews son bien apreciados :).


	4. Dulce

Nota de autor: Hola chicos, Lo siento si dure mucho para actualizar… este lo había terminado ya cuando publique _"Coral"_ pero es que me daba flojera subirlo, es que lo hago en las notas del celular y después lo paso a la computadora xD Y como mi padre me viene a recoger para estar con él, tal vez no sepa lo que es una computadora por unos días.

Gracias por recomendarme con que letra seguir, decidí hacerla con _"Dulce"_ ya que es algo común en uno de los personajes y tal vez (Solo tal vez) caería como anillo al dedo. Gracias también por todos los reviews :)

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Si no hubiera evitado la muerte de Matt, LOL)

.

.

.

Cúspide Mortal.

Dulce.

- Solo cómpralos y cierra la boca – Iba a protestar pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada, camino por el largo pasillo del supermercado buscando algo comestible que tuviera la suficiente azúcar como para un coma diabético.

_¿Qué diría la gente si la viera ahí?_

Solo se los imaginaba.

_¿Misa Amane comprando alimentos llenos de colorantes artificiales y calorías? _

_¿Tanto le exigía su trabajo como modelo?_

Su mirada perdida solo estaba concentrada en las imágenes que había creado su mente, veía a los desalmados paparazzi y a la avariciosa prensa degustarla como una paleta, ellos solo movían un dedo y te convertían en todo lo que sus retorcidas mentes le dieran de que pensar.

_Tú eras el espectáculo para ellos. Tú eras el títere y ellos los titiriteros._

- Si hay chocolates rellenos, cómpralos – Hablo otra vez la voz en su oído.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Tenía ganas de quitarse el mano libre de la oreja y tirarlo al suelo, eso ya era suficiente ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente? Ya llevaba muchas golosinas, casi que un carrito completo de puras golosinas - ¡Esto ya es suficiente!

-…- Hubo silencio – Destruiré tu colección de vestidos de otoño – Misa tuvo una pequeña convulsión en donde se encontraba e iba a refunfuñar pero decidió seguir por el bien de sus vestidos.

Esos vestidos eran su vida, de una fina tela y de un lindo corte de diferentes colores, colores pasteles como naranja o marrón, algunos eran con mangas y cuellos de tortuga, otros con pequeños adornos en los costados. Cada vestido tenía una historia que contar, dentro de cada hilo bordado la historia estaba a flor de piel.

Los vestidos eran de 1861 y habían pertenecido a una mujer llamada _Delphina Duval _de Nueva Orleans, de sangre española, francesa y africana, se cuenta que su abuela había pertenecido a un grupo llamado _Les Sirenes_, mujeres que habían huido del levantamiento de los esclavos en la isla _Saint-Dominge_, años y años atrás. A ella, su madre la lleva a Cuba y luego a Nouvelle Orleans. Donde todos los hombres blancos estaban a sus pies, Ella escogió a uno y nació la madre de Delphina, La madre de esta escogió a un hombre, llamado _Monsieur Jules Duval_ y nació esta.

Claro, no es una historia muy emocionante pero la mujer que le dio generosamente los vestidos a Misa, le conto que Delphina nunca había sido una mujer aburrida que solo se quedaba cruzada de brazos, ella había tenido aventuras y eso era un gran riesgo para la época en la que había estado. Tiempos duros que solo trataban de guerra, el racismo y la desigualdad de la mujer.

- Maldito seas Ryuzaki… - Paso de un pasillo en otro buscando en las estanterías los dulces que Ryuzaki reclamaba, al encontrarlos los tomo y lo puso junto a las otras golosinas en el carrito – Sabes muy bien que si me ve la gente comprando esta basura, mi lio con la prense va a ser grande.

- No es mi problema – Respondió rápido – Quiero también las chocobolas polvorientas con azúcar - ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que no era diabético… o al menos gordo?

- ¿Te dejaban comer esto de pequeño? – Pregunto, tratando de hacer conversación.

- Watari siempre ha tenido cierto cariño conmigo… desde pequeño – Misa no podía imaginarse a Ryuzaki de pequeño con esas costumbres, en realidad… no se lo imaginaba de pequeño.

- Pero pensé que Watari era tu mayordomo – hubo silencio.

- Él es mi tutor – Ryuzaki pareció meditar lo que iba a decir – desde que me adopto – Misa no se esperaba eso, tal vez eso es algo un poco privado y por eso nunca hablo de eso. Bueno… al menos tendría otro secretito de su vida para la colección.

- ¿Misa? ¿Eres tú? – Una voz femenina sonó al final del pasillo, la nombrada volteo hacia donde provenía aquella voz y pensó que nada podía ser peor - ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver desde que modelamos juntas!

_Solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragase ¿Tan exigente estaba siendo?_

- Amellium… ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo volteándose completamente y dándole la espalda al carrito cargado de golosinas.

- ¡Bien! – Se acercó más - ¡Whoa! ¿Qué es eso lo que llevas ahí? ¡Nunca pensé que fueses así! – Maldito Ryuzaki.

- Lo que llevo aquí no es mío… es de… - Trato de pensar en una buen excusa pero no tenía un familia estable y mucho menos un hijo como para decir que lo hacía por ellos – Es de… ¡Mi novio! – Rio nerviosamente.

- Oh… ¿Tienes novio? – Los ojos azules de Amellium se hicieron más atentos a las palabras de Misa.

- Si, bueno… él es un poco extraño – Miro hacia los lados – Es muy peculiar, el suele comer muchos dulces.

- ¿Y es lindo? – Amellium pareció tragarse la excusa de Misa, según esta.

- ¡Oh sí! Es hermoso – _**Si supieras…**_

Aunque tenía que admitir que empezaba a ver su aspecto de una manera más positiva.

- Hmmm... Bueno... Misa, hablamos después ¿Si? – La chica pareció perder el interés en la nombrada de un momento a otro y sin siquiera dejar que Misa respondiera, se fue sin mirar atrás.

-…- Todas eran así – Arpía interesada – Suspiro, Misa que había trabajado en compañía de Amellium para una revista lo sabía perfectamente, aquella chica no era más que una traidora y habladora de las buenas, era más una competencia que una compañera de trabajo.

.

.

.

- ¡Listo! ¿Dónde está mi colección? – Puso todas las pesadas bolsas en la mesa y miro hacia los lados en busca de sus vestidos.

Ryuzaki se quedó mirando las bolsas repletas de dulces por un buen rato dejando a Misa esperando impaciente _¿Qué carajos miraba?_

- ¿Dónde están mis vestidos? – volvió a repetir desesperada haciendo que el chico saliera de su trance.

-…- Se le quedo mirando fijamente – No tengo ganas de comer estos dulces, prepara tu un postre - ¿Le hizo comprarle eso para nada y de paso hacer el ridículo? Definitivamente iba a estar muerto.

- ¡No, vete al diablo! – Dijo ofendida, ella no le agradaba del todo aquel hombre y mucho menos era su criada.

- Entonces quemare tus vestidos – Eso cambio la situación, Misa lo tuvo que hacer por el bien de aquellos vestidos que a pesar de ser objetos inanimados, ella los escuchaba pedir ayuda.

Y antes de irse resignada a la cocina, dijo con los brazos en la cintura.

- ¿Cómo se dice? –

- ¡Oh! – La miro otra vez – Por favor… _**Querida Novia**_ – Este solo miro triunfante a la modelo que pareció correr sonrojada a la cocina, acordándose que ella no estaba sola al momento de hablar con Amellium ¡Que tonta había sido! De seguro que la fastidiaría por unos cuantos dias.

_Maldito Ryuzaki..._

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado…

Pensé que podía ser algo más gracioso esta vez (?

Bueno, el siguiente lo tengo ya casi completo y se va a llamar _"Emergencia"_

Chais, Nos vemos después.

Y gracias a todos por su Reviews, si supieran que vivo de ellos~


	5. Emergencia

Nota de Autor: Haaalooo~ tengo que decir que todos sus comentarios me sonrojan xD ajskasjaks Y que espero que les guste este capítulo hecho con amor y con el sudor de mi cerebro :3

Gracias en serio a todos los Reviews, todos me sonrojaron xD

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

Cúspide Mortal

Emergencia.

.

.

Últimamente se encontraba absolutamente aburrido, no había caso que pudiera sacarlo de aquel oscuro pozo en donde siempre se encontraba en trance.

_Parecía más zombi de lo normal._

Es como si la vida le estuviera dando un castigo.

Su pasa tiempo era resolver casos que solo le llamaran la atención pero entonces cuando fue a hacer su labor como siempre para pasar el tiempo, era como si nadie necesitara de él y sus deducciones.

Todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para estar en paz.

Hasta la rubia que vivía con él, normalmente peleaban o se burlaban el uno del otro y hasta habían pasado tiempo juntos cuando en realidad no soportaban verse la cara pero desde que la chica había salido temprano ayer en la mañana y había regresado a altas horas de la noche agotada, no la había visto salir de su cuarto el día de hoy.

Ni siquiera para tomar su desayuno.

Camino por el pasillo arrastrando los pies y se detuvo al frente de la puerta que daba al territorio _"privado"_ de su compañera.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de que algún objeto filoso o simplemente pesado viniera hacia el pero solo vio un bulto entre las sábanas que se removía constantemente.

Pensó que tal vez no podía conciliar el sueño, camino hacia el bulto y miro detalladamente el cuerpo que yacía ahí.

_Respiración inestable. _

_Sudor. _

_Mejillas rojas._

Toco su frente para sentir el calor y el tenue sudor alrededor. No era algo común, estaba mal, no era una fiebre normal.

Salió de la habitación para buscar un termómetro, después de conseguirlo, volvió a la habitación y lo introdujo con cuidado en la boca de esta. Analizo que Misa, a pesar de tener un fuerte malestar en su cuerpo, estaba en un sueño profundo, que solo la estaba torturando. Después de esperar varios minutos, quito el termómetro.

_Fiebre alta._

_Y era muy alta._

Dejo el termómetro en la mesita de noche donde habían varias pastillas regadas y un vaso con poca agua, quito la sabana adherida al cuerpo de Misa por el sudor y cargo su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso, sacándola de su habitación.

Solo una fiebre tan alta podía ser quitada en un hospital pero no cualquiera, su identidad podría estar en riesgo si se dejaba llevar.

- R-Ryuzaki... - Pudo escuchar una fina voz apenas estable hacerse presente.

- ... - Miro su cara, estaba pálida como un fantasma, sus ojos no tenía el brillo común que siempre tenían y lucían cansados - Tranquila.

_Parecía la misma niña frágil de antes._

Claro ella era frágil ahora pero era mucho más madura y fuerte que antes.

Misa cerro sus ojos dudosos, relajando sus músculos en los brazos del detective.

.

.

.

Después de haber ido al hospital de un amigo cercano de Watari, el detective acomodo a Misa en la cama abrigándola con un nuevo conjunto de sábanas, toco su frente y no noto nada en particular.

**Estrés por el trabajo.**

**Solo daña el sistema inmunológico, causando en la persona enfermedades, las cuales pueden llegar a ser graves.**

Dedujo que eso podía ser una probabilidad, nunca la había visto tener una jornada tan larga en su vida y cuando la tuvo, supuso que fue muy agotadora como para tener una fiebre tan alta.

- Ryuzaki... - Sus ojos temblaron débilmente al abrir.

- Vuelve a dormir - ¿qué más podía decirle? No tenía más nada que decir. Camino hacia la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente la voz de la chica se hizo presente.

- Gracias... Ryuzaki - En su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa por unos segundos y el cerro la puerta del cuarto al retirarse.

¿Que se había vuelto Amane para él? Él pensó que solo era lo que quedo del caso Kira y lo que tenía que cargar como trato con un shinigami, él pensó que solo era el segundo Kira el que nunca lograría vivir sin él culpante de toda aquella tragedia.

_Tal vez, él pensó mal._

Misa había cambiado, había logrado vivir sin Light y superarlo.

_Había pensado muy mal._

Pensó que una chica como ella tan infantil y chillona nunca saldría adelante sin su 'amor' pero que errado estaba, Misa había cambiado y había cambiado para bien.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al pensar en la rubia, que extraña sensación... ¿Acaso le atraía la rubia? Claro desde que se conocieron por primera vez, le había empezado a atraer un poco, pensó que a pesar de ser una nipona, (Lo cual no era mucho de su preferencia) su cara se veía suave y su cabello como los maizales iluminados por el sol y su cuerpo...

Ya eso iba a los límites pero volviendo al tema ¡Claro que como todo hombre, desde hace tiempo le atraía la rubia! Pero esta vez era algo más fuerte que una simple atracción.

_Tendría que averiguar que era Misa para él._

_._

.

Creo que es muy corto, lo siento u.u

Esta vez es narrado por L, Misa se sentía mal y casi se desmaya al narrar… Antes habían hecho una pregunta por ahí de por qué Misa vive con L y como dije antes, este fanfic trata sobre un final alterno de que hubiera pasado si L gana y tiene bajo custodia a Misa, la cual no se acuerda de nada.

Otra cosilla… estaba pensando en poner un poquillo de Lemmon en este fanfic pero algo leve xD

¡Gracias a todos! Seguiré... pero no sé con cual :P


	6. Fatal

Nota de Autor: Bueno, primero que nada Lo siento muchísimo por no actualizar con tiempo pero es que no tenía como pasar mi historia del cel a la compu y además estaba corta de ideas, no sabía cómo continuar pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo _"F"_ y espero que les guste, para recompensarlo, muy pronto se acerca el otro de eso estoy segura ;)

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Cúspide Mortal

Fatal

.

.

.

¿Qué tan culpable podría llegar a sentirse una persona?

Todo depende de quién sea esa persona, estaban los que sufrían una agonía en silencio hasta el punto de estallar palabras incoherentes pero claras a saber de qué solo eran palabras de dolor, arrepentimiento y culpabilidad. Y es que la mente era así, jugaba con los débiles y fabricaba un infierno solo para ellos hasta que no confesaran o simplemente cometieran suicidio.

Como el diablo a Judas que tentó a este último a cometer suicido.

_"Pero es que Judas fue un hombre muy débil mentalmente"_

Estaba el otro tipo de persona, imposible de entender, ya que era capaz de controlar su mente enigmática y mantener sus emociones bajo cero, casi hasta daba una punzada de dolor al verlos y aun así negar que fueron culpables de algo con aquella mirada más fría que un témpano de hielo o en varios casos que en sus rostro se formara el reflejo de sentirse ofendidos pero todo aquello era una farsa y una trampa para el espectador. Ellos solo eran capaz de no sentir culpabilidad y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salir beneficiario.

Era tan poderosos de su ser y capaz de controlar a su alrededor, tanto su tiempo como el espacio a su antojo.

Y el dolor era inmenso cuando este tipo de personas lo dejaban todo por salvar su pellejo. Por que pudieron haber tenido una vida perfecta y sin embargo para ellos ya** no** había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

La lluvia descontrolada y dirigida en todas las direcciones por el gélido viento era un perfecto escenario para Misa que lo veía desde la comodidad del mullido sofá del salón, cubierta por una pequeña manta que le traía calidez y confort. Además de un chocolate caliente que humeaba desde la mesa donde se encontraba situado.

Ese día al despertar y ver que su compañero no se encontraba en ningún rincón de la casa y en su ausencia solo había una nota diciendo sobre haberse ido a un lugar donde lo necesitaban pero que volvería esa misma noche. Misa dejo salir un chillido de emoción y dio brincos de alegría, si alguien la hubiera visto diría que seguía siendo la misma niña de antes.

Pero después de haberse complacido un rato sin interrupciones, llego la lluvia. Una pequeña llovizna al principio que con el tiempo empezó a oscurecer el cielo y a tapar el sol, dejando solo el frío y el arranque veloz de gota tras gota demostrando que ya se acercaba el invierno.

Misa se acomodó más en el sofá, buscando mantenerse en calor y volvió a mirar el paisaje que se mostraba a través de la ventana perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué ese tipo de clima tenía que causar ese efecto, al menos en ella?

Su cuerpo que se encontraba en una temperatura agradable era preso de la pereza y nostalgia y su mente se llenaba de recuerdos melancólicos, llenos de aflicción.

Algo en ella causaba una gran angustia pero era imposible de saber o **recordar** de qué se trataba esa terrible angustia.

Sabía que todo aquello tenía que ver con el pasado, en aquel tiempo en donde conoció a Light y después a L, donde pudo haber tenido una vida normal pero si tan solo hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas y hubiera sido más astuta.

Si tan solo no hubiera tenido el deseo de encontrarse con Light.

Tal vez ahora hubiera podido seguir con lo que era, estar en un lugar muy lejos y nunca haber sido parte del caso Kira.

Ni siquiera fue una parte, ni siquiera fue del equipo, ella solo fue la sospechosa de un demente que asesinaba en nombre de dios.

Y se sintió ridícula, su manera tan ciega de amar a alguien... y es que a sus veintinueve años de edad (29) se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que pudo actuar tan infantil? Pero no solo eso, Misa también se sintió apenada, tal vez por las constantes bromas que había hecho contra el detective que los había tenido bajo custodia.

Sobre su manera de llevar la vida. Y entonces quiso que la tierra se la tragase por recordar las burlas constantes y los malos tratos mutuamente, parecían agua y aceite, incompatibles. Claro que ahora es así pero había un pequeño hilo entre ellos que se llamaba _"Limite"_ y es algo que no existía antes entre ellos

Tal vez si existió por parte del azabache pero Misa nunca llego a tomar en cuenta ese hilo, al menos hasta ahora.

Entonces su angustia incremento y sabía que esa pequeña angustia venia de ese tema en específico. Sentía una punzada de dolor por aquellas burlas, por haberle prometido que podía contar con ella porque eran amigos, sintió culpa y remordimiento porque ella sentía que le iba a traicionar.

Y a pesar de no recordar algunos fragmentos, el final de aquella historia; sabía que había hecho algo malo, algo atroz con él y con todos y sin embargo el aún estaba ahí.

Su dolor parecía ser eterno y Misa solo posicionó sus brazos en su estómago y acomodo su cuerpo en forma de feto. Afuera la lluvia pareció rehusarse a dejar salir el sol, decidió seguir mostrando su magnificencia e impotencia a través de las gotas y hasta dejo salir algunos relámpagos que hacia iluminar la sala por unos mini segundos y truenos que causaban estragos y miedo en Misa.

Los truenos no eran para nada de su agrado, le traían malos recuerdos de cuando estuvo sola sin nadie a su lado para defenderla de ellos.

El silencio acompañado de los truenos pareció pasar tortuosamente para Misa al igual que el dolor que la llenaba de culpabilidad.

Solo quería que Ryuzaki llegara y rápido.  
.

.

¿Cuantas horas había pasado en esa posición, mientras escuchaba el rabiar del viento junto con la lluvia y la música que hacían los truenos acompañados de los relámpagos?

¿Una hora? Tal vez, ¿Dos horas?

No tenía ni la menor idea, había quedado dormida en medio de todo ese jaleo.

Estiro su cuerpo y fijo su vista en la ventana, el cielo seguía nublado y ya era de noche, el viento se llevaba todo consigo y Misa estaba segura de que estaba tan frio como las facciones del detective.

Se preguntó por él, ¿Qué hora era?

– Has despertado – La voz que quería escuchar se había hecho presente en la casa y ella volteó ilusionada rogando que no fuera una de sus otras ilusiones tontas.

– R-Ryuzaki... – En cambio a la voz fuerte pero tranquila que antes había escuchado, la suya temblaba y se ahogaba en su garganta.

Y sin pensarlo, bajo la mirada que se dejó esconder por su flequillo y unas lentas y amargas lágrimas corrieron poco a poco por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué lloraba? Por un momento pensó que había madurado.

Pero entonces Sabiduría pareció replicar en su mente diciendo: _Llorar no demuestra si eres infantil o no, Llorar es liberar tus sentimientos, toda la tensión y el estrés o toda la alegría._

Ella lloraba porque aún seguía y sentía luchar con los fantasmas de su pasado, porque sabía que algo le había hecho a L.

¡Que tonta se sentía! Porque a pesar de sentirse mal, desde el momento que había llegado a ese lugar se había prometido no llorar y menos delante de él.

El orgullo era _así._

Seco sus lágrimas, tenía vergüenza de levantar la vista hacia su acompañante y con pasos torpes camino hacia las escaleras, pasando por un lado de él.

Algo le decía que no le mirara a los ojos y que corriera lo más rápido posible a su habitación, claro esto hubiera sido posible si Ryuzaki no la hubiera agarrado por el brazo parando su trayecto.

– Amane... – Él no era para nada bueno en esas situaciones y ella lo sabía.

– Lo siento – fue lo único que su voz logro articular. El azabache no lograba comprender la actitud que de repente había tomado la rubia, pensó que iba a estar feliz por haber pasado toda una tarde sin su compañía pero solo la encontró durmiendo en posición fetal con su entrecejo fruncido y ahora, llorando.

– Lo siento – Volvió a decir – Por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – Y como si hubiera a los recuerdos de antaño, rompió en llanto de nuevo

Ryuzaki entendió entonces, aquel sentimiento que la rubia había estado guardando, un sentimiento fatal que carcomía en ella cada día hasta ahora. Sus brazos se movieron con lentitud, uno toco el pequeño hombro de la chica y el otro se posó en la corona de la cabellera rubia.

Él no era bueno en esto, porque nunca lo había hecho, nunca necesito de tal afecto por que vivió aislado de ello.

La mano pálida de él, comenzó a sobar su cabellera dorada como el sol en señal de consolación y Misa entendió aquel tipo de señal y dejo llevar su brazos caídos hasta la gran espalda del detective y por ultimo aferró su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Un abrazo. Un abrazo es una señal de afecto, Misa los daba pero nunca le había dado uno así a Ryuzaki y este último, este último no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de señal y sin embargo parecía saber lo que hacía con aquel pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba hipando entre sus brazos.

La lluvia pareció seguir, esta vez con un movimiento lento, dejando que las gotas bailarán entre ellas y se dejaran llevar con el viento hasta caer en el suelo y romperse como fina porcelana.

Misa siguió en los brazos del detective, ya no lloraba, sin embargo esos brazos la protegían del frío. ¿Por qué nunca llego a sentir ese sentimiento con Light?

Aquel sentimiento fatal que punzaba en su interior había desaparecido, había dejado de jugar con ella y solo había dejado un sentimiento sutil pero un poco hostil entre ellos.

¿En que se habían convertido ellos? A pesar de ser como agua y aceite, a pesar de no ser compatibles y siempre haber tenido juegos pesados entre ellos, se habían vuelto tan unidos, Light había quedado fuera, el caso Kira ya no existía. Ellos eran solo una prueba de lo que quedo y más nada.

Sus sentimientos había evolucionado por el otro y era extraño de decir porque ellos no estaban acostumbrado a eso, se dieron cuenta que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, muy en el fondo eran iguales.

.

.

.

"Los polos opuestos se atraen" – James Clerk Maxwell

Espero que les haya gustado, la última parte fue algo un poco corto de inspiración y de desesperación. Muy pronto tendrán el "G" si quieren aportar alguna letra que empiece por "G", Adelante :)

Gracias a todos los reviews, últimamente he notado que disminuyen… no sé si ya no es muy interesante la historia… pero bueno, aun así agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar su reviews, tal vez a cuando termine con este fic, agradezca uno por uno a todos aquellos :) ..

En fin, Chais!

No vemos a la próxima.


	7. Gracil

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo esta embrujado, leer bajo su propio riesgo xD Jajajajaja Ustedes se preguntaran porque rayos digo eso… pues les diré TODO lo que he pasado para subir esto ;w;

Primero mi celular donde guardo todas mis historias y borradores, su pantalla se dañó y ahora no puedo ver NADA y no sabía cómo seguir la historia así que tuve que hacerlo a la manera antigua, papel y lápiz :c

Segundo, después de haber luchado a muerte con los exámenes finales (todavía me quedan algunos) tenía casi toda la historia completa y entonces le tuve que dar mi cuaderno a una amiga por una tarea que había escrito en las ultimas hojas. Así que ella me la paso por un documento… pero no es lo mismo, ya que me gusta saber lo que escribo, cambio o borro…

Tercera, después de que casi lo terminaba TODO ayer y estaba a punto de guardarlo ¿Qué pasa? Yo de estúpida lo borre ¡LO BORRE! ¡JODER! ;w;

Por eso la moraleja de hoy es… MALDITO WORD DE MIE...

Okey c: con respecto al capítulo, iba hacerlo de "Gracia" pero mi mente no dio frutos a esta palabra, pensé en las otras palabras que me recomendaron pero sentía que iba a tener el mismo toque del anterior (Nótese lo bruta que soy con lo de Word xd)

Así que pensé en "Gracia, gracia, gracia" muchas veces hasta dar con "Grácil" y empecé a escribir como un manantial, si no fuera por el estúpido Word…

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Cúspide Mortal

Grácil

.

.

.

Mi especialidad nunca ha sido mantener todo en orden y mucho menos ir al mismo estilo de vida que los demás, pues no me quedaba y con el tiempo me desagradaba.

Sobre todo con mi aspecto y es que no seguía a ninguna moda, no era parte de algún grupo social que siempre era caracterizado por su forma de vestir. Solo era…_yo._

Mi apariencia no era nada atrayente, solo simple y según las expresiones de otras personas al verme, desaliñada. Mi personalidad nunca tuvo gracia alguna, mi rostro no acostumbra a mostrar una sonrisa. Nunca necesite hacer relucir tales expresiones para demostrar la emoción que carcomía en mí.

¿Creías que no era capaz de sentir emociones?

Pues déjame decirte que expresiones y emociones son diferentes, yo era capaz de manejar mis expresiones y capaz de manejar a las personas a mi antojo según sus expresiones, pero las emociones es algo que uno a veces no puede controlar del todo y eso me incluía a mí, después de todo seguía siendo humano.

Y cuando creía y anhelaba estúpidamente haber manejado mis emociones, entre ciegamente al caso Kira porque estas mismas dominaron todo mi cuerpo causándome una satisfactoria sensación que llego como una corriente hasta mi cerebro.

Me deleite con esa sensación.

Me deleite al entrar en un juego mental con un asesino en serie, que se encontraba a mi nivel después de B.B

Pero nadie me dijo que llegaría a deleitarme y que mis emociones se descontrolarían por una pequeña rubia, tan brillante y tan adorable.

Maldecí mentalmente con amargura a aquella pequeña de ojos hipnotizantes, cabello dorado y labios brillosos.

Todo lo contrario a mí.

Y a pesar de ser radiante, todavía se comportaba como una pequeña (y molesta) niña, que creía en el amor ciegamente.

_**Que molesto… **_

Una parte de mi quería romper la burbuja en la que vivía, quería demostrarle que el amor a primera vista no existía, que los cuentos de hadas son falsos y que es solo una excusa barata de ganar dinero…

Quería sentir el placer de ver llorar a esa delicada muñeca de porcelana y no sabía claramente porque.

¿Cómo? Es la pregunta que todavía me hago

¿Cómo fue que caí en debilidad por una chica como ella?

Empecé a aborrecer esta sensación

La odiaba a ella.

Ella seguía mirándole a él con esa mirada brillosa, suave, tan ella… a pesar de que Light solo la ignoraba constantemente y era más una herramienta que una novia, ella seguía sonriendo.

Segura dedicándole esa mirada suya, seguía haciendo el papel de una novia linda y dedicada.

Seguía siendo la grácil criatura que hacía de mis sentimientos un nudillo.

.

.

.

Camine con desgano por los pasillos que a pesar de tener una tenue luz molestaban en mis exhaustos ojos. Había estado encerrado en mi habitación por dos semanas, enfrascado en un caso importante de Auckland. Estuve en la oscuridad, solo viendo pantallas de monitor, investigaciones e informes.

No supe del exterior por un buen tiempo.

Ni siquiera había visto a Misa Amane por un tiempo.

¿Preocupado por qué escapara? _De eso nada_

Para algo servían los dispositivos de rastreo (GPS)

Camine por lo largo del pasillo con paso apresurado, tal vez porque aún no podía acostumbrarme al cambio de luz. Llegue a bajar las escaleras.

Todo en la casa estaba en silencio, ella no estaba en su cuarto y según su horario de hoy tenía que estar ya en casa pero el silencio era reinante de todo el lugar.

El salón podía estar completamente en oscuridad por las persianas sino fuera por los pequeños rayos de sol que lograban entrar entre estas, dándole un poco de claridad a la cosas.

Pensé más en Misa Amane y su cambio radical, si la comparaba con una mariposa.

Encerrada en un capullo que no la dejaba ver el alrededor como era en realidad pero ahora, ahora Misa había salido de su capullo y sus alas eran hermosas.

Espera… ¿Qué estúpida cursilería estaba diciendo?

Decidí cerrar mí mente a ese tipo de pensamientos, me encontraba irritado para pensar en cosas así en estos momentos.

Entonces pude escuchar otro ruido además de mis pensamientos que provenía de la cocina, camine en dirección a esta y al entrar, ahí la vi.

Su cabello estaba sujeto a una coleta y en su nuca y caderas se encontraba amarrados los tirantes que sujetaban el delantal. Tanto la cocina como ella estaban sucias de harina.

– Hola – Su voz era como lo había recordado durante las dos semanas de encierro, frágil y suave como el viento refrescante de un día soleado. Me senté en uno de los taburetes que se encontraban al lado del mesón y ella pareció imitar la misma acción.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunte.

– Bueno… yo – Su mirada se fijó en otro lugar que no fueran mis ojos, hizo un mohín con su labio inferior y sus pómulos pálidos habían agarrado un color más vivo y justo cuando fue a continuar, el horno había sonado y ella salió disparada de su asiento para ir hasta donde emanaba el pitido.

Agarro sus manoplas que descansaban una sobre otra en una parte de la cocina y después de habérselas puesto correctamente, abrió el horno y dejo salir el humo caliente que como un golpe llego hasta mi cara, pude sentir el dulce olor que llego hasta mis fosas nasales dejándome al límite de lo que uno podía inhalar.

Me concentre más en el olor dulce y familiar y pensé rápidamente en una torta de vainilla con trozos de chocolate.

Mi olfato y mi buen saber de toda clase de dulces no llegaron a fallarme, en efecto si era una torta de vainilla con algunos toques de chocolate. Misa puso el molde en una parte de la mesa y lo tapo mientras lo dejaba reposar.

Se acomodó en la silla después de haber dejado todo en orden y pareció proseguir en lo último que había dicho.

– Lo hice para ti... – En ningún momento dirigió su mirada hacia mí – Estaba preocupada de que no salieras durante estas dos semanas – El ambiente era un poco pesado pero pareció cambiar radicalmente cuando subió su mirada y con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro – Pero eso es normal en ti después de todo… así que no sé por qué me preocupo por tal tontería.

_Si después de todo… _

Toque uno de los mechones dorados que se encontraba sobresaliendo de los demás, ella pareció sobresaltarse y dirigió su mirada nerviosa a sus manos que jugueteaban unas con otras, yo seguí jugando con aquel mechón hasta llegar al punto de que mi toda mi palma llegara hasta su pequeña cabeza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No quería parar. Esta era mi oportunidad.

¿De qué?, No sé.

Ella acomodo su cabeza sobre sus brazos doblados en el mesón en una posición de descanso, mientras yo seguía acariciando su cabello rubio que no estaba del todo libre por aquella impertinente coleta. Solté aquella coleta con cuidado y seguí acariciando cada parte de aquel cabello dorado que era capaz de hacerme sentir tonto y diferente a lo que soy.

Mis dedos recorrieron cada parte de su cabello, acaricie e hice pequeños círculos en su cuero cabelludo hasta llegar a su nuca.

No había mas caso Kira.

No había más de Light.

Solo éramos ella y yo.

Pose mis labios en su nuca y deje un pequeño beso en ella. Camine hasta el molde que se encontraba ya tibio y ella levanto su columna y se puso recta otra vez con una mirada desconcertada y tocándose delicadamente su nuca.

Antes de salir por completo de la cocina con el molde en mis manos, voltee y dije

– Gracias… - Su rostro sonrojado y con algunos mechones de cabellos pegados a él no me miraron y su mano nunca cambio de posición en todo ese tiempo.

Subí las escaleras con el mismo desgano de antes y camine hasta encerrarme en mi cuarto de nuevo.

No tenía de que preocuparme.

Yo podía asegurar el bienestar de Misa y podía hacerlo mejor que Light.

De eso no cabía duda.

.

.

.

¡POR FIN TERMINE EL CAPITULO!

Bueno, ya tengo una idea de lo que voy a hacer para el próximo capítulo, así que preparados.

Quería responder a todos esos comentarios de apoyo que dan todos desde el capítulo anterior pero creo que con el tiempo no podre: /

Por eso les dejo el enlace de mi Facebook que podran encontrar a lo ultimo de mi biografía.

Pero prometo que responderé a todos esos comentarios que me dejen en el próximo capítulo!

Chais!


	8. Horario

Nota de autor: Primero que nada ¡DISCULPA! Xd Pero es que estaba medio corta de ideas, los exámenes no me dejaban vida, le hice el favor a un amigo de escribirle una historia de veinte páginas de Word y finalmente tuve que hacer mi maleta para irme a la casa de mis tíos a pasar las vacaciones.

Pero como hace poco acabo de decir atrás, Estoy de vacaciones y lista para entregarme (wtf) a ustedes xD

Sin más, aquí le dejo el tan ansiado capitulo (Supongo yo ¿No?) y no se preocupen que como sea, les tendré para esta semana (Si no es esta, la próxima) el otro capítulo c:

**Disclaimer**: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Cúspide Mortal

Horario

.

.

.

_**Tic. **_

_**Tac.**_

_Que molesto sonido._

_**Tic.**_

_**Tac.**_

_Impaciente._

_**Tic.**_

_**Tac.**_

Más que el sonido de un reloj parecía el de una bomba que contaba impaciente el momento en que iba a estallar. Dejo de pensar en cosas triviales por un momento y busco en su bolso su Smartphone, el cual no mostraba señales de llamadas o mensajes, se molesto más. _¡Ya! ¡No puedo vivir así!_ Frustrada y cansada marco rápidamente con sus dedos algunos números en su Smartphone y después de este acto lo llevo a su oído en espera de alguna voz conocida en la otra línea como respuesta.

- Lo siento Misa, dicen que todavía no está listo – Sin dejar de usar el honorifico, su asistente contesto sin vacilar, empero se podía notar que su voz temblaba un poco.

Se quejo un poco y después afirmo derrotada y seca antes de trancar, algunas veces pensaba involuntariamente sobre cambiar de asistente pero se daba cuenta que la suya hacia el mayor esfuerzo posible y entonces sentía lastima.

Después de todo, todo el mundo merecía una oportunidad.

Entro a una pequeña cafetería un poco desolada antes de llamar la atención de la multitud que se encontraba yendo y viniendo por el centro comercial haciendo quien sabe que. Se sentó en una de las finas mesas al fondo del lugar y pidió un café para calentarse, era una de las épocas más frías del año y si hay algo que ella no soportara era el frio. Después de que la mesera hubiera afirmado por si misma _ "¡Eres Amane Misa!" _ Y ella en respuesta le hubiera dedicado una sonrisa y un autógrafo. Hizo una mueca después de quedar sola, esta situación ya había pasado antes, su camioneta tenía una falla, nada grave y sin embargo aun así la llevo a un taller, insegura antes de irse pregunto si iba a estar lista a tiempo para hoy en la mañana. Mostro lo dientes y con una mirada de fastidio murmuro _Pedazo de imbécil_ Solo pensar en el dueño del taller que la atendía fingiendo interés alguno le daba asco. No era más que un hombre regordete amante del dinero que explotaba a sus empleados y le gustaba, no exactamente _jugar_, con chicas que no le llegaban ni a la mitad de su edad. Sacudió su cuerpo un poco por el escalofrió que recorrió su columna y repudio el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo sobre los asquerosos gustos del dueño de aquel lugar. Tendría que buscar un nuevo taller con urgencia.

Ella no podía seguir con eso, tenía un horario muy apretado.

Entonces como si la fueran despertado, su teléfono sonó y lo agarro lo antes posible, vio el indicador de llamadas. Chasqueo la lengua, _Ryuuzaki…_ Siempre llamando en los momentos más inoportunos. Contesto sin ningún otro remedio, sabia lo insistente que podía ser si se lo proponía y el cómo alguien que nunca tenía nada que hacer, _**siempre**_ se lo proponía.

- Ryuuzaki… – Contesto y como respuesta recibió un seco "_Amane…" – _ ¿Qué pasa?

- **Vi tu **_**GPS**_– Dijo sin rodeos – **Pensé que ya estarías lista para tu entrevista** – Primero le decía que la tenia rastreada y segundo le recordaba lo tarde que iba a llegar a esa entrevista con aquella revista de renombre, la cual lamentablemente tendría que cancelar. Sinceramente hablar con _**L**_, era solo recordarle la desdicha de la situación.

_Joder. _

- ¡¿Me tienes rastreada?! – Contesto alterada para luego suspirar y retractarse sabiendo que no eran el momento de iniciar una discusión – Olvídalo… Necesito un favor de ti.

- **Déjame adivinar** – Ni siquiera pensó en lo que era, sabía perfectamente de que trataba. A la final toda esta semana que Misa estuvo sin su camioneta, el tuvo que hacerse cargo de llevarla a tal sitio o de recogerla. Pero normalmente era Misa la que conducía. Claro que el también sabia conducir, después de todo, conducir era algo básico de la vida que tenía que aprender. Algo que rara veces usaba – **Llego en diez minutos, estate pendiente.**

- Okey – Tomo su amargo y tibio café y envió un mensaje a la agencia informándole sobre su problema, la cual no tardo en contestar, dejándola anonada de que comprendieran su situación y posponiendo la entrevista para otro día.

A la final de todo, tarde pero seguro.

Dejo la cafetería y decidió caminar con paso rápido a la salida del centro comercial sin llamar la atención. Bajo levemente la cabeza y siguió caminando, Tal vez con el sobretodo color crema y la bufanda marrón que cargaba alrededor de su cuello no se notaria mucho su rostro.

Y hubiera salido ilesa del lugar, esperando en algún rincón sin llamar la atención, sin embargo los llantos de una pequeña niña que llamaba por su mama la dejaron en trance y paro su caminar. Era una pequeña niña que Misa le calculaba como unos nueve años tal vez, de brillante y rubia cabellera amarrada en dos coletas. Y solo el hecho de escuchar su llanto mientras hipeaba asustada le rompía el corazón. Ella de pequeña también se había perdido mientras había estado admirando una tienda de juguetes, recordó como espero paciente, preguntándose que debía hacer ¿llorar o ponerse a buscar a sus padres? decidió quedarse quieta y esperar en el mismo lugar, pero pasaron seis minuto, diez minutos, tal vez hasta veinte minutos y hasta ahora se dio cuenta que los minutos solo habían hecho crecer su desesperación y sin más que hubiera podido hacer a esa edad, rompió en llanto.

Dio un paso hacia la niña pero paró en seco, tal vez debería ignorarlo como toda la gente, sus agenda se encontraba muy apretada, solo faltaba media hora para su sesión de fotos y cancelar algo por segunda vez sería terrible. Pero ignorarla seria ser tan cruel como toda la gente de ahí.

Camino con cautela hacia la pequeña que yacía en un rincón, la gente pasaba por su lado mirándola de una forma extraña y sin molestarse de ver si necesitaba ayuda o estaba bien, volvían a su rutina.

- Hola pequeña… – Trato de bajar su voz y hablarle con ternura, puso las manos en su regazo, agachando un poco su cuerpo a la altura de la niña.

- Mama dice que no puedo hablar con extraños – Tartamudeo y bajo su mirada lacrimógena. Acordándose de su situación y de no tenía a su progenitora a su lado la hizo querer llorar de nuevo.

- Entonces ¡Seamos amigas! ¿Cómo te llamas? – La niña dudo pero a la final respondió.

- J-Janice… - Misa sonrió, sabía que estaba progresando.

- Bueno Janice ¿Te ayudo a buscar a tus padres? – Le ofreció su mano que Janice tomo enseguida, mientras Misa volteaba sobre sus pasos y daba vuelta para adentrarse en el fondo del centro comercial.

- Dime Janice, ¿En dónde te separaste de tus padres? –

- Estaba mirando la tienda de juguetes y cuando vi, los perdí – Trato de contener las lágrimas.

_ Ahora se, que las tiendas de juguetes son altamente peligrosas… _ Sonrió ante esa conclusión.

.

.

.

- Janice, ¿Estás segura que no te acuerdas de donde está la juguetería? – Volvió a confirmar, Janice negó con tristeza y preocupación de no volver a ver a su madre. Misa suspiro derrotada y se sentó en un banco mientras Janice repitió su acción. Las miradas comenzaban a clavarse cada vez más en ella y ella tenía que tener el mayor cuidado posible. No solo eso la preocupaba, faltaba veinte minutos para su entrevista.

Su teléfono sonó y como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído de repente, se acordó de Ryuuzaki y las posibles discusiones que se podrían armar. Contesto y lo puso lentamente en su oreja.

- Ryuuzaki… - Hablo con sutileza, sabia lo irritado que se encontraba.

- **Amane, juguemos a un juego** – Oh si, completamente irritado **– Yo te enseño el significado de estar quieta y esperar obedientemente y tu escuchas** – Misa trago y sentía que se encontraba siendo regañada por él, otra vez como antes.

- Lo siento pero vi a una pequeña perdida y no pude evitar ayudarla – Escucho un suspiro por el auricular.

- **¿Dónde estás? **–.

- Ehmm... ¿Por qué lo dices? –.

- Solo contesta –.

- Sentada en un banco, cerca de una tienda de muebles y de computadoras –.

- Ya te vi – Fue a contestar pero L había trancado. Hizo mofletes con sus cachetes y levanto la vista para mirar al detective con un sobretodo negro y una bufanda gris que caminaba hacia ella. Ella le saludo con un _"Hey..."_ y él le respondió de la misma manera. Vio como L desvió la mirada hacia la niña sentada y esta le devolvía la mirada.

- ¿Lograste comunicarte con la seguridad del centro comercial? – Algo que justamente Misa no hizo y que L noto – ¿Puedo saber qué hiciste en todo este rato?

- Buscar el lugar en donde se perdió, pensé que tal vez sus padres estarían ahí buscándola… –.

- Pues perdiste mucho tiempo. Si fueras ido con la seguridad del centro comercial ellos te hubieran llevado a un cuarto donde te mostrarían todas las cámaras alojadas por el centro comercial y te preguntarían si tus padres están en alguna de ellas– Dirigió esto último hacia la pequeña Janice.

- Okey, pero no he visto a los de seguridad pasar ni una vez – Contesto Misa.

- Entra en una tienda y pregúntale a los dueños de ella, estoy seguro de que deben de tener una forma de cómo comunicarse con ellos – Señalo la tienda de muebles.

Misa entro con Janice tomada de la mano y con Ryuuzaki a un lado. Escucho una voz mayor y llena de dulzura decir _"Bienvenidos"_ era una mujer que le doblaba la edad a Misa o a L. Llena de profundas arrugas y un liso cabello blanco y aun así con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa sincera permanente. Misa casi podía sentir como el corazón se le llenaba de tranquilidad al verla.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo Misa para ser educada, La mujer de edad avanzada se acerco y se quedo mirando a la pequeña.

- Hola cariño, te pareces mucho a tu madre… lamentablemente de papa no sacaste mucho – Misa se sonrojo inconscientemente mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo como L se cubría con su bufanda hasta las mejillas – ¿Quieres un caramelo, corazón? – Janice asintió energéticamente y después de que recibiera aquel caramelo, Misa trato de interrumpir.

- Disculpe señora y lo siento por molestarla pero podría contactar con seguridad, Ella en realidad – Señalo a Janice – Se ha separado de sus padres.

- Oh dios, ya veo – Contesto la señora.

.

.

.

Tanto Janice como Misa se habían encariñado una de la otra y después de que hubieran encontrado a los padres de Janice, se despidieron, prometiendo volver a encontrarse un día.

Misa entro en el automóvil, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y dejando a L como el conductor.

- Dime que todavía me queda tiempo para llegar… - Alzo su cabeza hacia atrás exhausta.

- Todavía te queda tiempo – Dijo L conduciendo.

- Arg… Mañana, no pienso levantarme para nada –.

- Oh, qué vida tan dura… - Dijo con sarcasmo.

Nadie dijo mas nada en el camino, solo sonaba el ajetreo de la calle, los sonidos de los demás carros y sus cornetas. Misa miraba la ventana ensimismada en sus pensamientos y L era un cofre de pensamientos imposibles de entender o de al menos saber lo que estaba pensando. Ryuuzaki llego al estacionamiento del gran establecimiento, paro en uno de los lugares y miro a Misa para que comenzara a funcionar de nuevo. Misa abrió sus ojos y se recompuso en el asiento.

Y antes de salir dijo:

- Sabes… tal vez en algún tiempo, me gustaría tener un hijo – Hablo con su mirada perdida, Agarro su cartera – Gracias por todo – se acerco sigilosa y planto un suave beso en su mejilla – Yo te llamo cuando haya estado lista ¿Si? – Sin más, salió del carro y cruzo la entrada desapareciendo en ella.

Toco su mejilla y rogo por que la camioneta de Misa estuviera lista para mañana, porque si seguía así, sería el fin de él.

.

.

.

Un día en la ajetreada vida de Misa Amane, lol.

Saben lo de Janice me paso a mí a los nueve ;w; Menos mal que me ayudo una chica que trabajaba en McDonalds xd Te quiero chica de McDonalds 3 Ai loviu sou muouch(ÉXITO) ;w;

**RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**PaotCraft: **_Mujer, no te conozco y te quiero, eres súper tierna ;w; siempre dejando esos comentarios que animan! Cada vez que dejas un comentario, me quedo asi como ajsaksja 3 Me alegra que te ande gustando la historia ;w;_

**Zachy-Chan: **_Ains… gracias por tu reviews y tranquila, me alegra que te guste la historia! Z-kun por favor no me haga nada ;w;_

**Maily: **_Me alegra que te guste, claro que continuare =D_

**Andyhaikufma: **_Me alegra que te haya gustado *3* me empezaba a poner nerviosa, preguntándome si a alguien le hubiera gustado la perspectiva de L. Me alegra que te guste. Un beso para ti también pechocha (wtf) _

_._

_._

Listo! Próximo capitulo _"Insomnio" _y se que les gustara e.e

Chao! C:


	9. Insomnio

Nota de autor: Ehm… Hola, ya para cuando lean esto, estaré muerta c: Okey no… xd Solo vengo a dejar esto por aquí, bellezas.

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo posee escenas para mayores de edad, leer bajo su propio riesgo.  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cúspide Mortal

Insomnio

.

.

.

Indecisa toco descalza el suelo frio de su habitación y con pereza quito la sabana que cubría su muslo, puso su otro pie en el solitario y oscuro suelo y se levanto, ahora decidida a salir de su cuarto e ir por algo de tomar. No había tenido un sueño agradable pero tampoco era algo de que alarmarse aunque había despertado sobre saltada y completamente confundida, Su pecho se le había oprimido y sentía un dolor intenso dentro del, entonces cuando quiso conciliar el sueño de nuevo, no pudo. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse e ir por un bocadillo de media noche.

Cerró la puerta chirriante de su habitación con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido indebido. Y antes de que fuera a dar su tercer paso se acordó que había dejado su albornoz dentro de su habitación y solo cargaba su escasa ropa de dormir, un camisa larga de tirantes con pequeños conejos a un lado y un pequeño short rosa pastel, a su edad se ve completamente ridículo sin embargo era su favorita por ser la más suave.

No se preocupo a altas horas de la noche, solo seria por un momento y dudaba que L levantara su pesado trasero de la silla en donde se encontraba casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Bajo las escaleras y con cuidado camino hacia la cocina, prendió las luces de ella y abrió la puerta del refrigerador, buscando algo que pudiera degustar. Normalmente cuando no tenía trabajo que hacer se quedaba en casa haciendo algún postre, ella los hacía y L se los comía, eso le parecía bien y si no hacia un postre, se la pasaba viendo el monitor de su laptop o dándole un tiempo de cuidado a su cuerpo. Miro el refrigerador repleto de dulces, se podía decir que había más dulces que comida salada, miro aquellos coloridos pasteles y de todos escogió una pequeña tarta de fresa.

Abrió con cuidado un cajón y saco un cuchillo para picar un pequeño pedazo de la tarta, cerró el cajón con lentitud y antes de voltearse para llevar la tarta con el cuchillo al mesón central, escucho:

- ¡Vaya! ¿Pero que están viendo mis ojos? – Con suerte a Misa del sobresalto no se le cayó la tarta, sin embargo el cuchillo que había caído por el movimiento brusco, al hacer contacto con el suelo reboto levemente dejando un sonido fuerte y resonante en el lugar. Volteo preguntándose si estaba sonrojada de que la pillaran a esas horas de la noche comiendo algo que según ella iba a parar a sus muslos o simplemente roja del enojo por el susto de su vida. _**L**_ se encontraba sentando en una de los taburetes del mesón, tan _sigiloso…_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

- Mierda, casi me matas de un susto – Respiro hondo para calmar su corazón que latía tan rápido como sus nervios. Dejo la tarta en el mesón y recogió el cuchillo del suelo para ponerlo en el fregadero. L no dijo nada, en su típica postura apoyo sus manos frías y blancas como el papel en las partes de sus rodillas, miro la tarta que estaba en el mesón y después miro a Misa con una mirada inquisitiva.

- Bueno… me provoco – Bajo la voz en lo último que dijo como si le diera vergüenza el que alguien (de todos, el) supiera que estaba a punto de degustar uno de sus platillos dulces – ¿Quieres? – L respondió con un seco _"Si…"_ para después llevar su pulgar a la boca y morderlo suavemente.

Misa agarro dos vajillas pequeñas de la alacena y un cuchillo limpio de uno de los cajones, camino hacia el mesón y corto dos rebanadas de la tarta, poniendo a cada una en sus respectivas vajillas. En todo el proceso el silencio perduro en el lugar, de todos los momentos silenciosos que Misa siempre ha tenido con el detective ese fue el más incomodo de todos, la razón era desconocida… trato de mirarlo de reojo pero volvió su mirada de inmediato a cortar las dos rebanas cuando vio que él le estaba mirando con esos ojos penetrantes e imposibles de comprender lo que pensaba.

Entonces comprendió porque se sentía incomoda, se pregunto por qué le miraba de esa manera, claro que eso era algo típico en el pero Misa sabia que esa mirada no era normal de las demás. Le entrego su pedazo de tarta y decidió permanecer en silencio mientras que su mente vagaba en un mar de preguntas y dudas con respecto a aquellas miradas.

Y como una llave abriendo una cerradura. Su mente hizo _**Tic.**_

Entendió la razón de _esa_ mirada.

Miro hacia abajo con lentitud lo que cargaba puesto. _Maldito pervertido… _Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y levanto la vista hacia él en busca de una respuesta a su descaro.

- Reaccionas muy lento, Amane – Misa abrió su boca desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo insolente que era y con sus pequeños y delgados brazos tapo un poco la parte de su pecho.

- Pervertido… – Recompuso su postura sabiendo que tenía la razón en lo último. L no se inmuto con su comentario pero tampoco dijo nada, con un rostro de aburrimiento de haber escuchado ese comentario antes y varias veces agarro con su cucharilla un pedazo de su tarta que después llevo a la boca. Y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar después del comentario de Misa, se oía solo el chocar de los cubiertos ferozmente contra las vajillas.

Misa acabo su parte ya para cuando L había agarrado otro pedazo de tarta.

- Por primera vez no tengo sueño – Dijo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo – Ryuuzaki. ¿Tú no duermes? –.

- Insomnio, Misa –Menciono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Además tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

- ¿Y no te han dado ganas de dejar lo que estás haciendo y tratar de dormir? – Sin esperar una respuesta, continuo – ¿Nunca te has dejado llevar por ese impulso?

- No, Misa – Mordió su pulgar y bajo la mirada hacia sus pies – Para mí el impulso es algo primitivo.

- Seria nuevo tal vez… verte haciendo algo impulsivo – Suspiro mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento y miraba hacia el techo.

- Créeme, sería algo peligroso – Misa bajo la mirada hacia L, enganchada en sus grandes ojos azabaches.

- ¿Por qué lo dic… - Hubiera podido terminar de formular su pregunta si no fuera porque los labios del detective se encontraban haciendo fricción contra los labios de Misa, llegando a profundizarse y hacer un movimiento desesperante, Misa casi podía creer que L sabia como dar ese tipo de beso con aquellos movimientos que de solo hacerlos te marean y te hacen un revoltijo en el estomago. El beso que L había comenzado término cuando este lamio con descaro la comisura de los labios de Misa.

- Y por eso es peligroso, Amane – L quedo cara a cara de Misa, esperando que saliera del estado vegetal del que se encontraba.

- D-Deberías de dejar de hacer eso – Miro sonrojada, sabiendo que se refería a el beso que le había robado anteriormente. Toco donde L había lamido y se sonrojo mas – ¿Tenía que ser necesario? – L sabía a que se refería.

- Tenías un poco de crema pastelera – Misa bajo la mirada avergonzada, además de eso L le estaba sacando de quicio. Agarro con sus dos manos el rostro blanco casi fantasmal de L y acerco su cuerpo para llegar y sentir los fríos y dulces labios del detective, así como no podía creer lo bueno que era L besando, no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo eso. Beso tímidamente los labios de L, el cual no tardo ni un segundo en aceptar aquel par de labios de movimientos lentos.

Los movimientos lentos empezaban a agarrar confianza y a profundizarse, llegando a necesitar casi desesperadamente uno del otro pero así como necesitaban del otro, también necesitaban aire.

Después de normalizar sus respiraciones, sus miradas quedaron enganchadas.

- Misa… – L fue el primero en romper el tortuoso silencio.

- Ryuuzaki… – Se lleno de valor – Dudo que pueda volver a dormir.

.

.

.

Volvieron a pegar sus labios para demostrar lo que estaba a punto de suceder era algo real y no un simple sueño. L la miro y pensó que no había nada más hermoso que tener a Misa entre sus brazos, se preocupo por un momento. _"Amane Misa, que me has hecho…"_ Era verdad que lo había vuelto loco en el momento en que lamentablemente la vio con Light, en esos momentos tenía que abstenerse a observarla de lejos.

Ahora él podía ver eso y mucho más. Misa coloco su cara en el hombro de L y se aferro a el cuello del detective con sus dos brazos mientras este deslizaba con cuidado los tirantes de aquel conjunto que a pesar de no demostrarlo le daba cierta gracia verla con eso. Beso con delicadeza sus hombros rosados, ahora desnudos, bajo sus manos hacia su pequeña espalda, tocando y _sintiendo…_ Misa se estremecía en sus brazos dejando salir pequeños suspiros ante el tacto. Después de sentir la tersa piel de la modelo la acostó con cuidado en la cama.

Misa se cubrió el pecho inconscientemente con sus dos brazos y cerros sus ojos avergonzados, se pregunto… si ya había mantenido relaciones antes, ¿Por qué actuaba así? Pensó tal vez que eran los nervios, no es que fuera muy experta en esa parte pero antes, si había mantenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez_… con Light_. Esa vez pensó que sería especial, un momento fugaz y mágico, algo hermoso que recordar pero no todo es como lo pintan en la novelas. El dolor fue uno de sus problemas, no fue mágico en lo absoluto… durante todo el acto dolió todo un infierno, se sentía pegajosa por el sudor y Light era la reencarnación de un tempano de hielo.

Misa sabia que esa noche no era digna de recordar. Le preocupaba era esta noche ¿Volvería a doler? ¿Tendría que abstenerse a eso como aquella noche? Sintió los pequeños besos de L en su cuello bajando por su clavícula y percibió sus grandes manos tocando sus pequeños hombros tensos haciendo masajes y pequeños círculos, lo cual pensó que hacía muy bien. Escucho a Misa suspirar levemente y entrecortadamente, sabia lo tensa que se encontraba, sus expresiones eran tan fáciles de entender. Misa soltó despacio sus brazos que se habían encontrado custodiando sus pechos para dejarlos al aire. Abrió sus ojos con cuidado y vio a L, morder su pulgar y mirarla con atención.

Estaba seguro que él, era el único que podía hacerla sentir pudor.

Sintió el cálido aliento del detective en su cuello que la estremeció de inmediato, también sintió el susurro suave de su nombre, pronunciando lentamente cerca de su odio, una y otra vez. Las manos de L ahora atendiendo sus pechos, haciendo pequeños masajes que hacían estremecer a Misa por tantos sentimientos encontrados. Percibió la urgencia y el calor en su entre pierna y se preguntaba si L se sentía igual.

Tomo la fuerza suficiente y poso sus dos manos en el rostro de L y lo atrajo hacia ella para sentir sus labios. Los dos podían sentir todavía el gusto de aquella tarta de fresa en los labios del otro. Misa estiro sus brazos hasta el borde de la camisa blanca del detective y la jalo buscando quitarlo lo cual consiguió con un poco de ayuda.

Después de jugar un rato con sus manos, tocando por todos lados y encontrando que tocar, la mano de L bajo por su estomago hasta llegar a su pequeño short. Ella dio un pequeño salto ante aquellos dedos fríos que tocaban su cadera y justo en el momento en que ya se había deshecho de su conjunto de dormir, paro.

Ryuuzaki estaba ahí, mirando cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera un completo deleite para sus ojos. Ella volvió a sentir algo de pudor, más con fuerza de voluntad, no cerró los ojos, se encontraba ansiosa y sentía no poder esperar más.

- Ryuuzaki… - Gimió para él, jalándole de pequeños mechones de su cabello.

Iba a volver a llamarlo pero el detective la interrumpió cuando la beso y penetro en ella lentamente, de sus labios salió un pequeño quejido lastimoso, sabía que ya había tenido su primera vez pero ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? Percibió la presencia de un dolor leve y aun así se sujeto fuertemente a la espalda de Ryuuzaki. Entonces el dolor fue sustituido por un placer cada vez mayor y se unió al vaivén en el que iban sus cuerpos. Sus nombres eran repetidos una y otra vez, mientras Misa gemía y L se estremecía con cada acción de la rubia. Misa sintió que ya no podría más, que se encontraba a punto de venir.

- Ryuuzaki… yo… - Sus piernas temblaban ante el placer y sentía como perdía el poder de hablar o de pensar con mayor claridad. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y gimió en el momento que llego al orgasmo y percibió como Ryuuzaki se estremecía y jadeaba ante el suyo. Los dos habían llegado al punto culminante de todo, el clímax. Sintieron una fuerte sensación y por un momento pensaron que habían sido uno por un momento.

Misa trato de calmar su respiración pero su corazón que iba a mil horas no la dejaba. Vio como Ryuuzaki se acomodo a un lado de ella y los dos quedaron ahí por un buen rato, sin decir nada. Solo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Después de un buen rato, Misa se aferro a su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y con el silencio cómodo y la paz reinante sintió como las ganas de cerrar los ojos y soñar hacían efecto.

- Tengo sueño… – Después de tanto, fue ella quien hablo.

- Descansa – Se levanto un poco para mirarlo a la cara, volvió a besar sus labios por última vez.

- Te quiero – El sueño la poseyó y no supo de mas nada en ese momento pero procuro escuchar un _"Yo también"._

.

.

.

Espero que les guste. Apesto en esto.

Estos últimos días no fueron los mejores para mí y por eso no pude publicar. Con respecto a los reviews me encantaron TODOS. Gracias por ser tan amables conmigo.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Maily:** Oh no! Ya aparecí, no era para tanto xD Me alegra que te haya gustado :)

**PaoCraft:** Eso de una familia conformada por L y Misa siempre me ha parecido demasiado tierno. Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y por supuesto que tus comentarios me alegran. Tu eres la que me sonroja a mi x,D

**SaKuRiMo0n:** Oh me parece súper lindo que te haya gustado cada capítulo y gracias por eso, hago mi mejor esfuerzo :)

**Zachy-Chan:** Bueno al menos te perdías con tu hermano xD Yo me perdía sola y espalomada! Me alegra que te hayan gustado todos! Zachy-San, TK y Z me dan miedo ;w;

**Reeth Westerna:** Él lo sabe, solo que no lo dice xD Gracias por leer.

**Andrea:** Muerete, yo no soy tan cursi como tu. Solo me inspire y listo. Tu eres la única dulce que hasta me dan ganas de vomitar C:

**RukiaNeeChan: **Oh dios, un sucesor! Eso me mato Xd Gracias por leer.

**Antonella:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos y un beso.

**Andyhaikufma:** Me alegra que hayas sabido entender bien el capitulo y que hayas notado todos esos pequeños detalles. Gracias por tu cometario y por leer siempre. Saludos.

**Aleatrice:** Me enterneciste con tu comentario. Claro que subiré pronto o cuando pueda pero si algo es cierto es que no dejare de subir. Gracias por leer y saludos.

**GirlSchifffer:** Me alegra, saludos y un beso.

* * *

BUENO… Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos después :)


	10. Jazmin

_**Nota de autor:**_ Hola a todos, espero que estén bien porque yo no estoy ni un poquito bien.

Termine la historia en mi teléfono y como soy toda una floja me dio mucha pereza mover mi trasero al computador y pasarlo a Word. Y justo cuando me lo propuso, agarre gripe… me entro de nuevo asma (algo que no me daba desde pequeña) y fueron días tortuosos para mí.

Espero que entiendan y les dejo este lamentable y corto capitulo (Lo siento mucho u.u)

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_Cúspide Mortal_

_Jazmín_

.

.

.

_**Sábado, 4:25PM**_

Abrió sus ojos con cuidado y soltó algunos cortos quejidos de su boca mientras estiraba sus miembros adormilados, movió su cabeza con pereza a un lado hacia su mesita de noche y miro el pequeño reloj que marcaba las cuatro veinte cinco minutos de la tarde, se levanto de la cama de un salto con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro ¡Había dormido tanto desde que se volvió a acostar!

Y por un momento se pregunto si él había llegado ya.

Con pasos torpes y sin aun haber organizado bien sus pensamientos camino hacia el baño pensando en darse una ducha fría que la despertara completamente, se deshizo de su camisón y de su ropa interior para entrar en la ducha, recostarse un momento en la pared de esta, dormir tanto la ponía en un estado de flojera total, toco su cuerpo abrazándose a sí misma con sus dos brazos sentía su piel caliente, no se refería a su temperatura corporal pero aun así su piel se encontraba caliente y sus huesos dolían ¿Eso pasaba cuando no hacía nada? Suspiro y abrió el grifo dejando que el agua fría cayera y recorriera su cuerpo hasta caer en el suelo de la ducha e irse por el desagüe.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que L había vuelto a Inglaterra? Bueno hoy había cumplido dos meses. ¿Qué había hecho ella en ese tiempo? Todas las cosas que no pudo hacer mientras L la tenía en constante vigilancia, lo primero que hizo cuando L se marcho fue andar de un lado a otro en la casa con poca ropa como había hecho una vez en sus tiempos de soledad y no solo eso había hecho, llegaba a la casa a la hora que le apeteciera sin tener que dar una excusa primero, iba a fiestas con sus amigas y algunas veces ni llegaba a su hogar, claro que seguía constantemente trabajando pero después de un tiempo se había vuelto todo monótono y aburrido, nada tenía el mismo color de antes y para colmo extrañaba a el detective cuando según ella no debía hacerlo.

.

.

.

_**Sábado, 7:20AM**_

Se levanto temprano aun sabiendo que tenía el día libre, es decir sin trabajos ni salidas… camino por los pasillos de la casa, recorriéndolos con la mirada y notando su decadencia y así siguió hasta llegar a la abandonada habitación del detective, observo la inmensa oscuridad con algunos reflejos de luz entrar por las cortinas, sintió el vacio del común desorden que siempre tenía el detective y lo único que llegaba a ver con dificultad era polvo. Se acostó en la cama llena de polvo y ahí paso un rato con los ojos cerrados hasta que su estomago rugió expresando su vacio necesitado de comida, toco su estomago tratando de tranquilizarlo pero no funciono y sin remedio alguno bajo a la cocina en busca de que comer.

Desayuno sola igual que todos los días y después de terminar se fue a su alcoba en busca de hacer algo productivo sin embargo después de haber estado un rato en internet, acostó todo su cuerpo en la cama, cerró los ojos y por último, _se durmió._

.

.

.

Estrego con fuerza por todo su cuerpo el jabón para después quitarlo con el agua que caía de la regadera. Tomo su bata de baño y se la puso para después salir con una toalla en su mano secando su cabello húmedo.

Normalmente la casa siempre solía a oler a los perfumes que se colocaba antes de salir, algunas veces al olor de los dulces pasteles que hacia pero no comía, también podía oler algunas veces un toque de limón de los químicos que echaba para limpiar la casa pero el olor era diferente y ella lo percibía. Tenía un toque a _jazmín…_

En la mañana no tenía ese olor tan peculiar. Dejo la toalla con la que había secado su cabello en su cama y salió con cautela de su habitación bajando las escaleras, no escuchaba a nadie además de sus pasos y el olor del jazmín era intenso, camino a el salón sintiendo como se intensificaba cada vez mas, entonces paro de inmediato al ver un gran ramo de jazmines rociados y metidos en un jarrón lleno de agua. Se acerco a él ramo con cautela y olfateo la fragancia adormecedora del jazmín, Se sentía muy bien.

Sin embargo, pensándolo bien… _**¡Ella no había traído jazmines a la casa!**_

– ¿Te gustan? – La respuesta la sobresalto y miro hacia atrás encontrándose con la figura de un hombre encorvada junto al marco de la puerta. Sonrió y asintió a su pregunta para dirigirse a la persona y con timidez lo rodeo con sus brazos diciendo antes de ser correspondida en el abrazo.

– _Bienvenido –._

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, estoy trabajando en el otro que está casi casi por terminar y solo le falta pasarlo a Word y subirlo c:

**RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Andyhaikufma**: Amm… Gracias u/u la verdad no tenia y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacer ese tipo de escenas.

**Aleatrice:** ¿Picante? ¿Bien escrita? Yo sentí que fue una basura xD y gracias por leer estas mini historias.

**Antonella:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, ¿Grandiosos? Me sonrojas u/u

**Chikyuukuma13:** Gracias :)

**Zachy-chan:** Sabes, tuve que buscar en Google cosas como "¿Cómo hacer un lemmon?" fue algo que tuve que aprender porque en realidad doy asco haciendo lemmon xD Pero me alegra que te haya gustado a ti, Z y TK c:

**Yaissa-chan:** No mueras O3O Hahahah Gracias c:

**Andrea:** Cállate tonta xD ¡Que porno ni que porno! Nadie es mas porno que tu y además tu no sabes que estas son MINI historias? :A Claro que no te afecto si eres TODA una pervertida.

**RukiaNeechan:** Me alegra que te haya gustado –Le da pañuelo – Toma, para tu hemorragia xD

**Maily XXI:** Me alegras que hayas podido abrir tu cuenta n.n Si bueno no pensé mucho a la hora de hacer el lemmon, gracias c:

**PaotCraft:** – Le da pañuelo – U/u Lo se…


End file.
